The Start Of It All
by Souleaterloverxo
Summary: Maka Albarn is new to the DWMA and she want's to become a good meister like her mother but boy's,friend's and drama keep's gettin in the way.


I look around at the DWMA's was breath taking the place was full of weapons and meister's. I look up at the notice board it was full of information and pictures of past and present weapons and mother was up there she was a amazing death meister and made my father a death scythe.I think back to the time when i was childhood was unpleasing,my father liked to cheat on mother all the time so this caused strain between us.

"Umm hi" i hear a voice behind me say.I spin round to see a tall girl wearing a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the black hair tied up in a pony tail and her eyes where a indigo shade.

"hiya im Maka,Maka Albarn" I reply with a smile.

"Im tsubaki Nakatsukasa,nice to meet you"

All of a sudden a bright blue spiky hair boy, with the spikes sticking in out in the manner of a star-shape. he was rather short, not that much taller than me, but has a well-muscled build he wears a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar, with white trousers that are black from the knee down and just a little short of being full length infornt of us and say "Yeah that's right look me up and down for i am Black*star!"

I giggle at this "Hi black*star im maka and this is tsubaki"I say Tsubaki waves.I suddenly find myself putting full attention on his tattoo of a star on his arm."So you guy's found your partners yet?" he ask's i sigh.

"No not yet but i was asked by a few people but im not the type of person trust others."He look's at me and smile's when i say this."Your father is spirit Albarn i suppose.I saw him before crying on the floor inside lord Deaths office"He laugh's as he say this "I DO NOT CONSIDER HIM MY FATHER!." I Shout and walk i rest my head aginst i door i hear a piano being played from inside the room.I listen carefully to the was beutiful i just had to go check it out.I open the door slowly and see a boy with a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front. Around his head is a prominent sweatband that has a sticker with his name on it and a circular logo featuring a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs surrounded with the letters 'E-A-T.' He wears a pair of maroon pants, and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles that look like didn't notice me come in so i wait until he's finished playing so i could talk to tune was deep and mysterious but i liked it he finishes of i walk over to him.

"hiya" i say waving a little.

He looked shocked that i had come in without him knowing but i could tell he tried his hardest not to show it.

"hi" He reply's as i look at him i notice he had white hair swept to one side and red eye's.

"I'm Maka Albarn death meister"

He laughs and reply's with.

" I'm Soul i'm a scythe"I tilt my head and smile "Have you found your partner yet?"He looks at me and smiles i must of been seeing things but if not he had sharp teeth."Nope,not yet"He gathers his note sheets and i sit down next to him."What was you playing?" I ask looking at the piano i couldn't help but let one of my fingers slowly touch the key's "I was playing my feeling' you play?" He ask."Nope but i wouldn't mind learning how smiles "it takes time"I look at him."Umm i was going to ask if you would like to be my partner if that's ok with you?" I looks at me and i turn away looking at the pictures on the wall. "Yeah don't cramp my style ok?" He says I look at him in shock that he'd said yes but i brush it of and shake his hand "Yeah" i say with a giggle.I get up and collect my things "I have class i better go i don't want to be late"

As i enter the class room i notice Black*star and Tsubaki sat at a desk with two seats spare i walk over and sit down.

"So are you and black*star partners?" I ask smiling.

"Yeah" She reply's i was so happy for her she'd wanted to be partners with black*star since i met her i could tell i start to write down what was saying i notice a familiar figure walk through the door

"Soul your late..Again" she says looking over at him."Yeah i know sorry"He reply's walking up to sit next to black*star.'They know each other' I say to myself in shock...This was not going to go down well.

"So soul your meister is maka...I'd be careful if i was may find a new partner doubt you don't know cheating run's through her family"Says black*star.I get up and storm out the class room.'Not this already' i storm down the corridor until i reach the second floor of the school.I stand leaning over the wall looking at other student's walking round the school.'Why did it have to happen to do i have to end up with the pathetic father'

"Hey bitch move out of my way"I hear a voice say from behind me.I spin round and end up face to face with Marc Walley. He was the biggest jerk in my class."Oh sorry i didn't realize i was in your way i'll move now" i reply slowly i move out of his way leaving my foot out hoping he wouldn't notice. Thankfully he didn't and he fell to the floor with a 'Thud'.

"You need to watch who your messing with sometimes"I say walking i feel myself being lifted from the collar of my shirt, i look down to realize i was being held over the wall and if he lets go i was going to fall and it was gonna be a big drop."You scared?" He ask's me with a sly smile on his face.I look up at him.

"No you've actually done me a job i needed some air anyway" I say he didn't know my best strength was bravery .I look down a gain it was going to hurt but i knew for a fact i wasn't going to die.  
"MAKA"i hear Tsubaki scream.I look down to see her stood just a few feet away from where i was going to fall...If he let go.  
"Oi Marc are you going to let go or just leave me hanging?"  
"Oh did you say you want me to let go?.Ok"

And with that he let his fingers slip of my collar 'well played' I say to myself.I think to myself 'was this going to hurt or would it just be a little tumble?'  
"Oh god Maka!"  
This time it was black*star but at the moment i hated him...I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for him.I feel tear's fall down my was it im gonna hit the ground any moment now.I scream as i slowly hit the ground.

* * *

I wake up lead on someones lap I open my eyes and adjust them to the light.  
"W..what happened?" i say looking up to realize i was lead on soul's lap.  
"Marc let go of you and you fell to the ground Professor Stein said you wouldn't wake up for at least 30 minutes but that was three hours ago."  
"What about Tsubaki and Black*star are..are they ok!?"  
"They went out to get you some food"  
I try to get up but i felt like i couldn't .I look at soul and smile.  
"So how long have i been here?"  
"I'd say like a hour i stayed with you the hole time so did Black*star, Tsubaki left to tell tell stein and that's it"  
"W..wait Black*star he said all that stuff about my family life.."  
"He's a open minded kid,at times but Tsubaki never give's up on him at all"

As i lay my head back down Black*star and Tsubaki open the apartment door and walk in.  
"Oh my death...Maka are you ok?" ask's tsubaki sitting on the couch.  
"Im fine..Just got a head ache"  
"I saw the fall,Black*star went to get soul just before you hit the ground"I look over at Black*star and smile.I didn't think he would get help not after what happened before i ran into Marc.  
"Hi" i say to him with a smile  
"Hi"  
"You ok?" i ask.  
"Yeah look maka, im sorry about what i said i shouldn't get involved in your personal life...I can't say much myself i don't have my parent's with me so i suppose we are on the same page"  
"Yeah don't worry about it Black*star people make mistakes in there life" I reply smiling i sit up and wave him walk's over and sit's next to soul.  
"So Maka if i'm ok to ask why are you so..Brave you where being dangled over a wall yet you seemed so calm"Asked Soul looking over at me.  
"Well i suppose i take after my mother her best strength was bravery"I smile "I bet she's somewhere amazing right now" Everyone look's at me with puzzled faces.  
"She travel's the world it's her job"I laugh.I start to fee.l quite i'll and lean my head on soul's shoulder.  
"Umm whats she doing?" Ask's black*star looking at soul with a shocked face  
"Have you ever heard of falling asleep" Soul says laughing.

I wake up taking a deep breath 'why can't i ever have a good dream' i sigh and look over at soul who was watching some crappy he didn't realize i was awake.  
"How long have i been asleep?" i ask lifting my head of his shoulder and looking to see if Tsubaki and Black*star was still here..But i couldn't see them so they must of left a while back.  
"Oh your awake...It's eleven o'clock so you've been sleeping since five"  
"God i must of hit my head hard"  
"Yeah but it's best you crash here tonight,Unless you've already found the person you share your flat with?"  
"I don't have a flat yet i live with my dad"  
"well you can live here i have a spare room"  
"are you sure i mean..I am your meister but i don't mind living with my father"  
"I don't want you staying there seeing your father with a different woman every week!" He say's raising his voice.I open my eyes wide in shock.  
"Sorry i just don't like people that i'm close to getting hurt" He smiles, i smile back.  
"thank's" i say standing up and walking into the spare room.  
"I'll see you in the morning soul"  
"Yeah,See you in the morning"


End file.
